<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Tonight? (And Maybe Always?) by Aria_Lerendeair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619967">For Tonight? (And Maybe Always?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair'>Aria_Lerendeair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Casual Hookup Mentions, Club Cruising, Dancing, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Scenting, Seduction, Sparring, Teasing, Voyeurism, Working off tension, dirty talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Alec this close to heat, and their usual methods of burning off tension don't work, Jace makes the decision for them to go to Pandemonium and find a third they can properly work off the tension with.  </p><p>Alec wasn't expecting to come across a scent he finds as tempting as Jace's - but he makes it his mission for this beta to be their partner for the night (and maybe much longer).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Tonight? (And Maybe Always?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Bingo Fill: Pandemonium</p><p>So the dynamics in this one are a bit different, and while the fic tells you how they work - here's a brief breakdown! </p><p>Jace - Alpha<br/>Alec - Omega<br/>Magnus - Beta (Alpha tendencies)</p><p>This is a world where Betas can take on characteristics of both alphas and omegas, though they tend to prefer one over the other, depending on who they are with.  Triads are common in this world - and Alec and Jace are an unmated alpha/omega pair, because while they know they should be together, they also know they're missing something they desperately need.  BALANCE.  </p><p>Important Note: Any and all anon hate will be used as inspiration to write even more - so complain away darlings, cause I feed on it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" Jace swore angrily, lifting the staff away from Alec, who was staring at him, his eyes bright and hungry.  Both he and Alec were turned on and panting, but if they gave in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>here,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they'd be in trouble.  "This isn't working."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No shit," Alec breathed, trying not to shudder under the weight of Jace's scent, barely managing to resist throwing himself at the alpha, rubbing up against him, wanting more, as much as he could possibly get.  "We need to go out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace growled, pulling Alec up to his feet and into his arms, nuzzling into his neck with a possessive growl.  "Don't know if I can let anyone else near you when you're smelling like this."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec whined, his head falling back as he trembled.  "Jace..." he begged.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on.  We'll go to Pandemonium," Jace said, pulling himself back and away from Alec  "Jerk yourself off before we go."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec managed a nod and growled angrily at Jace for stepping away from him, before he surged forward and flipped Jace over his shoulder and onto the floor.  He sniffed at the alpha and strode out of the room, making a straight line for his room.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping into the shower, Alec jerked off twice, fucking himself with his fingers, desperate for more, slicking up quick and easily for himself.  He and Jace never went further than scenting and maybe the occassional blowjob unless there was someone between them, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  It was almost too much, this close to his heat.  But they both needed something.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec got himself dressed again and the pounding demand under his skin was gone for now, at least.  He tossed his head and huffed, pushing his hand through his hair. Taking one of the t-shirts he had stolen from Jace, he slipped it on and frowned when it pulled tight across his shoulders, barely meeting the edge of his black jeans.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace would enjoy the sight.  As would others, perhaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec scowled when his phone went off and he saw a series of texts from Jace, ordering him to meet at Pandemonium later that night, since he’d been roped into a patrol.  Alec huffed and cracked his neck before heading to his office. There was at least a little bit more work that he could get done before he headed out for the evening.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~!~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing what they had planned lit a fire under him the entire evening and all Alec wanted was to get out of the Institute and get away from everyone.  Lose himself in the scent of alpha and a willing partner for the both of them, either a beta or another omega. They didn't care, but they needed someone tonight.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he could call it a day, Alec pushed himself up and grabbed his phone, sneaking out of the Institute, slipping on his jacket.  His scent had heads turning towards him even while he was glamoured and a small part of him loved it, loved how much they wanted, just from the faintest sniff.  Getting to Pandemonium was easy, and another text from Jace told him that he was already inside the club and scoping it out.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec slipped up to the front door and, in a moment of distraction, joined one of the groups entering.  The second he slipped into the club and handed off his jacket to the coat check, the weight of anything other than what he and Jace were here for slipped off of him.  Here, he didn’t need to be the Head of the Institute. He could just be an omega looking for a good time with his alpha.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He headed for the bar, ignoring the heads that snapped in his direction.  Once he was at the bar, he waved to one of the bartenders, ordering a drink for himself.  Jace would find him soon enough. Alec took the delightfully pink drink and sipped it, humming in pleasure.  He closed his eyes and took a slow, steady inhale, letting himself taste the different scents.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dozens of the usual drifted past him, and even like this, he could smell Jace, and the reminder of his parabatai close made him smile.  A faint hint of spice had his head snapping towards the VIP area of the club and he sniffed again, taking his drink with him as he headed in that direction.  Normally, Jace was the one to find them a beta or omega for the night, having more of a sense of what he wanted.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec licked his lips, inhaling sharply as that scent grew even stronger, his pupils dilating as he stalked closer.  But every once in a while, Jace let him pick who he wanted. And tonight, whoever the owner of that scent was? Alec wanted him.  Wanted him badly. Jace would understand. He always did whenever he was this close to heat.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No further.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec’s eyes snapped up and he scowled at the vampire standing between him and the scent that was heavy in his nose now.  “Get out of my way,” he ordered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t make the rules here, and we’re not about to let a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shadowhunter</span>
  </em>
  <span> near-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec growled, low in his throat.  “I just want to find someone. I’m not here to hurt anyone, nor am I working.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vampire snorted and rolled his eyes.  “As though the Nephilim know how to have fun.  We’ll see about you. No entrance to the VIP area.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec took a step back, away from the entrance, sipping his drink, his eyes sweeping over the two dozen people that he could see standing behind the vampire.  One of them had the scent that he wanted, but his head was swimming with heat and desire and he couldn’t focus to figure out which one. He needed Jace. Fuck, where the hell was he? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you are,” Jace said, stepping up beside Alec.  “I’ve been looking for you, what made you leave the bar?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Found someone,” Alec panted, looking at the alpha, willing him to understand how much he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> the scent that he could still feel surrounding him.  “Want him, need him, Jace, please.” He leaned in close, nuzzling Jace’s neck, the familiar scent of sweat and ichor comforting him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace lifted his eyes to the VIP area and found several of the downworlders there staring at the two of them.  He grinned and shifted to whisper in Alec’s ear. “You want to put on a show for them? See if you can lure whoever it is out of there?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Alec hissed, pulling back from Jace’s neck, staring down at the alpha.  “Yes, fuck, help me, won’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I will,” Jace promised, his eyes sweeping over the group that was slowly turning more and more attention towards them.  “Who are you after?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spice,” Alec managed, clearing his throat.  “Warm, almost hot. Spice, power, think some sort of wood?”  Jace had the better nose between the two of them, if he could describe it well enough, he knew that the alpha would find whoever the owner of it was.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace chuckled into Alec’s neck, taking a slow sniff, carefully positioning Alec so he was facing the crowd watching them.  He pressed up close to Alec’s back and forced him to spread his legs, so he could stare at all of them over Alec’s shoulder.  “Middle couch. Think it might be golden eyes. It’s either him or the werewolf next to him.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec’s eyes snapped to the two that Jace mentioned and when he met the golden eyes of the warlock Jace mentioned, his whole body shuddered under the weight of that gaze and he gasped.  “Golden eyes,” he panted. “Him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, Jace, please.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace smirked, watching as the warlock looked between the two of them, his eyes narrowing and turning considering.  With another quick sniff he could tell that the man was a beta, who definitely tended towards the more alpha side of the dynamic.  He licked his lips and brought his hands to Alec’s waist, pulling the omega back to grind against him, making Alec moan, his head falling back.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right,” Jace whispered, just loud enough so Alec could hear him.  He kept his eyes on the beta and licked his lips again. “Let’s put on a show for him, then we’ll go dancing.  He’ll join us.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, fuck, please,” Alec begged, grinding back against Jace, the hot and heavy scent of the alpha almost at war with the spiced scent that he could feel tangling around him.  “Want him, want you, please.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace laughed, trailing his fingers along Alec’s waistband, grinding against him in time with the music.  “You have me, Alec. We just need him tonight. Give us both what we need.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Alec gasped, staring at the alpha, his whole body shivering.  Those golden eyes met his again, right as he felt Jace’s fingers close around his cock and </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeeze,</span>
  </em>
  <span> right at the same moment he ground in against him.  Another whine tore itself out of his throat, loud in the sudden silence between songs.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at him,” Jace panted, groaning against Alec’s neck.  “Look at how he’s looking at you. He wants to devour you, devour the both of us, Alec.  Can you smell him? How turned on he is watching us?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me,” Alec managed to get the words out, even as Jace squeezed his dick again, making him keen, grinding into the palm of his hand.  “Tell me how he smells.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace took a slow inhale, letting the overpowering scent wash over him and met golden eyes again with a smirk.  “Powerful,” he breathed against Alec’s skin, putting the omega on display for the beta, grinding against him. “He smells powerful, Alec.  Spice, you’re right there. Think that woodsy smell is sandalwood. He looks like he wants to fuck you until you’re screaming. You going to let him?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec managed a nod, even as he continued to grind up and into Jace’s hand, and then back against his cock.  “You think, you think he’ll let you fuck him?” he asked, tilting his head back to look at Jace.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace licked his lips and pulled his hand back from Alec, giving one more roll of his hips against the omega before he finished moving away.  “I think he might,” he said, offering the beta a wink before he took Alec’s hand and gave him a tug. “Come on, let’s dance. You need to take the edge off.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec let Jace pull him towards the dance floor and all of the downworlders there were certainly not afraid to give them a wide berth.  None of them wanted to mess with two shadowhunters who were clearly here for a specific reason. Once they were on a spot where they could be seen from above, Alec groaned when Jace pulled him close and slid a thigh between his legs.  He shook his head.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace leaned in closer, nuzzling at Alec's neck, inhaling the scent of his desperate arousal.  "Alec?" he panted, licking at his skin.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't want to take the edge off," Alec groaned, even as he ground against Jace's leg.  He knew that it was easy for everyone around them to smell his heat and how close he was getting to it and how much he wanted, but that didn't mean he was going to let Jace get him off here on the dance floor.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll be on a hair fucking trigger the second he gets down here," Jace warned.  "Especially with how bad you want him."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec shuddered and nodded.  He knew that, but fuck that only made him want it more.  "Want to wait. Want both of you, fuck. Need it."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace groaned and nodded, pulling his leg back and instead, he spun Alec around, yanking the omega's ass back against him, grinding in hard.  "You're gonna get fucked so hard by him," he breathed into Alec's neck.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Alec hissed, letting his head fall back to rest against Jace's shoulder as they moved together in a slow dirty grind.  He could feel golden eyes staring again, could even feel the weight of them across the room. He reached down and palmed himself through his jeans, gasping, slick sliding out of him, making him grind back harder against Jace.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," Jace breathed, Alec’s scent going deeper and hotter.  "When was the last time you were this turned on, Alec?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec shook his head.  He'd never felt like this before, like he would absolutely die if he didn't get the beta's hands on him and soon.  He wanted those eyes, that scent, that power, commanding and dominating him in a completely different way than Jace.  This was how he had felt about Jace, but this was more, and he needed it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," Jace said with a laugh, watching as golden eyes turned away from them and stepped out of the VIP area.  "Think you're about to get your wish. You ready?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Alec gasped, grinding back against Jace harder.  "Almost wish I'd taken one of the toys so I was ready for you both."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace shuddered and groaned against Alec's neck.  "Don't worry, we'll take good care of you tonight.  Promise you that, omega."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alpha," Alec gasped, biting down on his lip, about to say something else when suddenly that </span>
  <em>
    <span>scent</span>
  </em>
  <span> was there again, except so much closer and tinged with so much arousal that Alec's eyes snapped to where the warlock was standing in front of him.  He watched the warlock wave his fingers and suddenly the music around them was dulled to the point where they could easily hear each other.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you two the prettiest picture," the warlock drawled.  "But I don't normally see nephilim in my club."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace groaned as Alec went tense in his arms, some of his pliant arousal fading.  Damn the man for making Alec lose the relaxation he so desperately needed. "We're just here-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know," The beta said, raising his hand.  "I can smell it on the both of you. If you're looking to put on a show I'm certainly not going to complain."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec fought down a whine, staring at the beta in front of him.  "You won't join?" he whispered. Jace's hands were tight and possessive on his waist, keeping him from moving forward, but he wanted to drop to his knees and show this beta just how good he could be.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warlock blinked and tilted his head.  "You aren't a mated pair?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec shook his head.  "We're," he swallowed hard and looked to Jace, even as the alpha nuzzled into his neck.  "Meant to be more. Need a third to make it right," he tried to explain, his head fuzzy.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two eyebrows were raised and the warlock hummed in consideration.  "An alpha and omega pair looking for a beta. Rare."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not a beta," Alec snapped, pushing himself away from Jace, ignoring the growl from the alpha.  "You," he said, stepping closer to the beta. He watched the warlock's eyes flare and he tilted his head, exposing the rune on his neck, submitting himself in a quick gesture.  "Want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warlock growled, low.  "I'm not the type to submit to arrogant alphas," he said, his eyes flickering to the alpha on the other side of the omega.  "If he's as possessive as he acts-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace laughed and licked his lips, staring at the beta, at the scent he could feel bleeding off of him.  Oh, he was going to enjoy this. "You asking if I'm going to be all asshole alpha on you?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warlock's eyes drifted from the deliciously tempting omega in front of him to the alpha.  "Aren't you?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not a chance," Jace purred, reaching out to tangle his fingers into Alec's hair, tugging.  "On your knees," he ordered, watching as Alec crashed down with a whine, his whole body going lax at the command.  He felt the arousal from the beta spike and licked his lips, turning to look at him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are fascinating," the warlock purred, licking his lips as he glanced between the two of them.  "You command him so easily, and yet-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace shrugged and gestured down to the omega.  "He's close enough to heat that he needs to burn some of it off.  But we don't spend his heats together."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"An unmated, but clearly alpha and omega pair," he hummed, considering as he looked between the two of them.  "Why do you want me?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace raised an eyebrow.  "Because Alec does," he said, gesturing to the omega.  "And because I'm flexible. Normally I pick up our third, but every once in a while he makes a choice."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Interesting.  And your name?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jace," he offered, tilting his head to the side, just enough to see the warlock’s eyes flicker to gold slits again, narrowing his eyes.  "You're Magnus Bane, aren't you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh very good, you're smarter than you look," Magnus teased, his eyes dropping to the omega who was kneeling on the floor so obediently, looking like he was meant to be there.  "Tell me what the two of you want." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tonight-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything," Alec whispered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace blinked and looked down at the omega.  He'd barely heard the word, even with the dulled noise of the club, but Alec was still kneeling.  His eyes though, his eyes were caught on the beta and he hadn't looked away again. "What? Alec?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus swallowed and shuddered under the demanding weight of the omega looking at him.  "I don't know if I'm up for </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything,</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty omega.  But I think that I can give you tonight?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll prove it to you," Alec promised, climbing to his feet quickly, striding towards the warlock.  He turned to look back at Jace, clearing his throat and then to Magnus again. "You'll let him fuck you?  If you can fuck me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Depends," Magnus drawled, his eyes flickering over to Jace.  "He needs to prove he can use that cock of his first."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll prove it to you," Alec said, his eyes bright.  "You'll keep us."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace felt his heart turn over in his chest at the simple declaration, sharing a look with Magnus.  Something had gotten into Alec, and it was far more than just heat. "Let's get you sorted tonight and through heat, Alec, and then we can talk about more, how about that?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec hummed, his skin starting to itch as he looked between the both of them.  "I want you both," he announced instead, reaching out for Jace even as he stepped closer to Magnus.  He met the golden eyes again and licked his lips. "Do you want us?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes," Magnus whispered, staring up at the omega.  "Yes, I want you. More than you can imagine, little omega.  After that show you put on for us?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've never smelled anyone as good as you smell," Alec admitted, swaying closer to the beta.  "Except for Jace, and he's my alpha. Want you too," he managed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have me for tonight, pretty boy,” Magnus said, stepping in closer.  “We’ll talk about the rest afterward.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace stepped up behind Alec, meeting the eyes of the beta, licking his lips.  “Sounds good,” he managed. When the beta took both of their hands and led them both towards the back rooms, the scent of all three of them together hit him and he nearly tripped.  He groaned, almost drunk on it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See?” Alec whined, tugging at Jace.  “See? He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>ours.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus opened the door to the back room and turned to look at the pair of them and his breath caught at the looks in their eyes.  It was enough to snatch the breath from his chest, even as he tumbled through the door with them. The simple declaration was enough to have his magic singing, already reaching out for both the Nephilim.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jace breathed, meeting the golden eyes of the warlock, watching as they darkened, his pupils rapidly expanding.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ours.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The certainty in that statement had him shuddering, their scents curling in an intoxicating twist in his gut.  “We’ll see,” he breathed. “We’ll see.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Before all of you ask, yes, there will be more, and yes, it will be porny, and YES I will get around to it, at some point, lol.)  </p><p>Comments and Criticisms welcome!</p><p>Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD">The Fandom Playhouse!</a></p><p>You can find me here:<br/><a href="http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/">AriaLerendeair</a></p><p>And on twitter over here:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair">Aria_Lerendeair</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>